


You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want

by ab2fsycho (orphan_account)



Series: Singles [4]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Gravity Falls, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, M/M, also a tumblr request, bill how'd you break all the shit in your room?, he is not pleased, unfortunately Bill knows, we just don't know, who's the loudest in bed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has the unfortunate privilege of living directly above the loudest couple in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want

Bill only hated his room sometimes. His room used to be above Lara's and Xi's, and they were no less quiet. He'd never heard a happy couple argue so much. He knew they were happy because of the way they looked at each other, but yeesh! It was like they lived to torment one another. He could have listened to their fighting, at least. No one else in the building fought quite that much.

But no one else in the building was as loud with their partner as Cecil was with Carlos. He wondered how anyone else could stand it. Whenever the two were going at it, he had to tie two pillows around his ears and not even that blocked out most of it. Pitch had given him a jar full of earplugs a long time ago, but he couldn't quite recall what he'd done with them. At first he'd thought he'd just hidden them from himself. Now he was pretty certain he'd thrown them out the window for whatever reason. Then again, maybe he'd chewed on them. He'd always had a habit of chewing on things that were spongy or had a soft texture. That was one of the many weird things about him he tended not to share with the few he chose to speak to. It often rewarded him with strange looks, and while strange looks were often appreciated they weren't the sort he really wanted to attract. He wanted to be scary, not just plain weird. There was just no telling what he'd done with the earplugs. All he knew was that he wished he hadn't done what he'd done because the noise was _infuriating_.

There was a loud shriek that penetrated the pillows against his head and his immediate reaction was to throw a lamp. Then he remembered there were no more lamps in the room. He'd broken them all a long time ago and had simply thrown them out and never replaced them. His source of light wound up being candles most days because oddly he never felt the need to throw one. Perhaps it was the threat of setting the building on fire. He was only so much a pyromaniac. So instead of throwing a nonexistent lamp, he banged his fist on the floor hard enough that he felt part of his hand crack. He ignored the pain, as he often did. The pounding on the floor seemed to only encourage Cecil's vocalizations. Bill was seeing red at this point. 

There were moments where it would get quieter and Bill would breathe a sigh of relief. He'd feel safe until lifting one of the pillows and realizing it still. Wasn't. Over! Then he'd tie the pillows tighter and fume more than before. The reasonable part of him declared he should just leave the building, but it wasn't _time_. He had to keep with time, or else he'd miss something. He only had so much to entertain himself with, so if he wasn't careful he wouldn't get to catch what people on the hall were up to.

Of course, he knew exactly what people on the hall below were doing. Two people at least. 

Another loud shriek and, before he could stop himself, he shouted, “Shut up!” at the top of his lungs. There was a muffled response that he didn't need to hear, really. He knew what they were probably saying. He recognized a pair of inaudible syllables and ignored the rest of the statement by shouting back, “My name's not Kevin!” One day he'd have to figure out why Cecil thought his name was Kevin. Today was not that day. No, today was the day he would start plotting revenge of some sort. “I'll get you back one day. I swear to whatever gods will listen, I will get you back,” he growled to himself.

The activities below continued and he could no longer stand it. Turning on his computer, he found the heaviest metal possible and turned it up as loud as it could go. That combined with the pillows drowned out the noise below.

Of course, _he_ would be the one issued a noise complaint in the morning. He'd give a fuck later. Maybe never.

The next morning, upon being issued the noise complaint, he caught a glimpse of the new tenant's roommate across the hall. She saw him and winced. “Jeez, man,” she said. “You need some Visine?”

He assumed his eye was red and that was why she'd asked. He liked her enough, so he didn't respond with a shitty comeback. “No worries, toots,” he responded.

While Wendy was generally chill, it was clear she didn't much care for him. At least, it was clear she didn't like the names he gave her. She still at least maintained some semblance of civility, unlike the rest of the residents. “Neighbors too loud for ya?” He nodded. “I feel ya. Want some earplugs for next time?”

He squinted at the offer. On the one hand, he'd love some. On the other, he'd likely lose them like the others. “No thanks.”

“You sure? It's like a whole jar of them. Found them out on the sidewalk a while ago.”

So. That's where they'd gone: out the window like he'd suspected. He chuckled in spite of himself. “Alright, sure. I'll take some from ya, kid.”

Holding the earplugs in his palm and rolling them between his fingers, he thought to himself, At least I didn't eat them. It was only a matter of time though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like what I'm doing and want to see a particular interaction, feel free to prompt me. I will do my best.


End file.
